


This Cold Black

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Friends With Benefits, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: people are hurt and sometimes one must give themselves their own happiness to see the satisfaction of people you care the most, that is where friends go in and comfort you during this cold black moments in life





	

**Author's Note:**

> some OTP Deviation, sorry again guys, lately I got busy and anyways this is a Solo NSFW work and I'm a little glad that I am back at doing NSFW works

“Hey Angela can we go out like….. Later 6 pm?” a gruff voiced man tried to catch the attention of a blonde woman, though the woman’s attention is 80% at her but her remaining 20% is very close to what she was working on “Yeah, sounds good, I’ll finish my work early then” the man smiled “great, I’ll see you later”

Jack was whistling with delight that he finally got to ask Angela out, Ana on the other hand was just enjoying her morning tea, “Someone’s happy? Care to tell me” the man sat down at the chair adjacent to her, he beamed up a smile “I finally asked her out” she fiddled with her cup “yeah? How’d it go?” Jack was really happy to say what Angela said “I’ll finish my work” a frown formed at Ana’s face the moment she kept her silence to prevent on hurting the feeling of her friend “so, what time is it?” he had a simple smile and said “tonight”

“But Jack, there’s a storm that’s about to hit at 4 pm, I think you should cancel that date or move it” Jack frowned and said “Are you jealous? You were the one who suggested me this, why can’t you be happy for me?” Ana laid her hands on his shoulder “I…. I am happy for you, but the storm” “The storm? Now you’re blaming the storm, what’s next, you’re blaming my happiness?” he cuts her off.

“YES JACK! I am blaming the storm, look at her, she’s stuck to her work, and you’re in love with her, that’s the worst combination” “You’re just jealous” his frown turned into an irritated stare “This conversation is over” he stood up and stomped his way out.

Angela’s office was full of work to do, but still she had the time to take a short break; a breather to be exact, remembering that she was supposed to finish up the paper work at around 5 to ready herself up to her date with him. work piling up one after the another, she fell exhausted and suddenly dozed off inside her office, not even her blaring alarm clock reminding her that she had a scheduled date with him stopped her from falling asleep. But of course, Ana was there gritting her teeth and clenching her fists out of anger, Angela practically stood up the man who sincerely and at the bottom of his heart ask her out for dinner, she had all the right to be angry, Ana was the one who referred Jack to Angela, and she has all the right to be angry at her because she was right to stop Jack, but he was too blinded to listen to her.

Afternoon comes and the clock strikes 5:50 pm, Jack was outside the base with an umbrella and a jacket, he looks at his watch and sighed “maybe she’s just readying herself” the rain turned from drizzle to downpour the moment the clock strikes 6:30 pm, Jack by that time was sitting down the cold bench, the flowers in his hand and his other wiping the invisible tears of his eyes.

The rain drops painfully pricked his skin; pure sadness washed him as he silently cursed himself. It was 8 pm he was pale and his eyes were swollen lifeless, just then a woman with an umbrella knelt in front of him, it was Ana, his eyes lit a little when her hand touched his “It’s fine, I’ll take you in, you’re very wet” he nodded and stood up “Ana, I’m sorry, I am very sorry, I should’ve listened to you, she’s not what she looks like” she smiled warmly and said “I got you, that’s what friends are for, right?” he weakly nodded as they walked inside her quarters.

Inside her quarters, she took off all his clothes and gave him a towel to dry himself up; the way she looks at him pains her so much. “I’m sorry Ana, I should have listened to you, I….” she hovered her hand to his leg and said “it’s not a big deal, I just wanted what’s best for you, I would not suggest anything that will hurt you, right?” moments passed she stood up and knelt down at him; her hair flowed naturally and covered both of their face.

She gently pushed her hair back revealing her eyes burning with passion, closed her lips against his, moaning Ana’s name, she stopped and licked the side of his face, the moment their eyes locked back, he said “I… I can’t do this, not like this, I….” her finger halted another word on his lips, “Shhhh…. I’ll just help you forget her just for tonight” he didn’t feel her hand lift the towel covering his naked form. He hissed when her cold hands touch his flaccid manhood sighing he lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, flashing the same happy smile he had he kissed her again but this time with his burning passion, tongue flicking each other, their breath mixing up in ecstasy and their hands experimenting on each other.

Taking none of Ana’s teasing, he grabbed the blouse that she was wearing and unbuttoned it revealing a white tight shirt, smiling with affirmation Jack ran his hand on her fit body, tickling her side he took off her shirt, tongue flicking the sensitive sensation of the nerves on her breasts he hummed as her hand ruffled his hair.

Ana was a ‘tough as nails’ kind of woman which was admirable, she had the same demeanor the moment Jack’s tongue tickled her breasts, Ana elicited a short raspy moan while Jack with one hand unbuckled the tight belt that she had on her pants; fingers playfully unbuttoning and unzipping her pants, she stood up and let her pants fall down on its own revealing her sports underwear, letting out a chuckle, Jack playfully tugged the shorts down revealing her womanhood.

Her womanhood was untouched; surprisingly she was a virgin, Jack in complete amusement inserted two fingers into her tight womanhood, lewdly spreading it making her squirm and moan while he was playing with her, her classy voice turned into a pleasured squeak, “Jack, don’t tease me, let’s just do this” but that was different on his mind.

Commanding Ana to kneel back down, he flashed his semi erect manhood in front of her, the thick scent of his manhood made Ana go mad; with a quick pace, she ran her lips on his shaft, tongue playing with the tip of his manhood and her hand cupping his balls, her precisely firm hands massaged him while her mouth indulged his length, dirty popping sounds, gagging and moaning came out of her mouth while Jack laid his head on her bed.

His hands covered his face but his body cannot deny the fact that he was enjoying the wet confines of Ana’s mouth. He felt cold when Ana released his painfully erect manhood letting the cool breeze of air tickle him, the bed creaked and felt heavy at the end, Ana who was spreading wide rode Jack with painfully slow pace, drawing blood she still carried on, up and down from painfully slow to comfortably fast, his manhood grinded in hers blood mixing with her sweat eliciting a sickly sweet smell permeating the air.

The sadness that Jack was feeling was slowly fading away, like a memory that’s soon to be filled with new ones, Jack timed his thrusts inside Ana, pacing faster and faster and with a big finale, they climaxed together, surprisingly Ana knew she wasn’t on her safe days but due to her eagerness to help her young best friend, she willingly accepted the seed that he spilled inside of her, eyes dilating from pleasure, Ana dismounted Jack who was sweating heavily, he had one last look at Ana’s womanhood made him regret his decision, white liquid was gushing out of Ana who was smiling in front of him, “I came inside, what if you get….” “I will not tell the child who the father is, but in time when everything is said and done I shall tell the child everything, by then you and your precious ‘Angela’ should have your own family” he nodded but still he was ashamed at seeing himself like that.

Later that evening, Jack can’t sleep, not even a wink. He was worrying about what happened a while ago; Ana giving him the consent to knock her up, letting him temporarily forget the pain he’s experiencing right at that moment, of all the feeling that he was supposed to feel, he felt anger towards Angela, who stood him up to the cold black rain only to be saved by the friend he bickered with.

One evening turned into days, and days turned into weeks, weeks into months and months into years, it was just a span of time that he can’t look Fareeha straight in the eye whenever she asks him “hey Jack how come I never seen my father” up to this day that he and Angela mended their broken relationship, and bore a child but he never had the guts to say that Fareeha was a product from the sadness of a man and a best friend who will do anything for her friend in need.

End

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this work bookmark it, and please put some love on this work by putting Kudos on it helps me get inspired, any suggestions, comments and Requests will be entertained one at a time anyways, enjoy reading :)


End file.
